Clayface
How Clayface joined the Tourney Batman, while searching for Arkham Warden Quincy Sharp, came across a cell behind a clear wall with no bars. A sign next to it read "Danger. Do not approach. Inmate may be impersonating other personel". The cell contained a female mannequin, white hand-prints, and excess Clayface goo. What appeared to be security guard Aaron Cash was pacing behind the wall, urging Batman to let him out of the cell. However, after rescuing the warden in the room above, another man looking like the warden appeared in the cell, claiming that the one rescued was an imposter and begged to be let out. Character Select Screen Animation Clayface does a hard slap at the zooming camera saying "I will become YOU!". Special Attacks Rocket Fist (Neutral) Clayface shoots a rocket out of his fists while shouting "Go, Rocket Fist!". Electro Beam (Side) Clayface shoots an electric beam at his opponents. Super Clayface Jump (Up) Clayface jumps high, then slams himself onto the stage. Spy Sweeper (Down) Clayface sweeps the stage's floor with his fist. Clay Change (Hyper Smash) Clayface crosses his arms and says, "I will become YOU!" then morphs into his opponent. He fights like this for 20 seconds. Clayface Finale (Final Smash) Clayface says "ENOUGH!", then he grabs an opponent and shocks them a few times. He then puts his opponent down, and hits his opponent several times like a hammer with his fists as he says "Clayface Finale!". He then peforms a large uppercut to finish his opponent. Victory Animations #Clayface draws a picture of Batman, then he says "Next, I will become YOU, Batman!". #*Clayface draws a picture of King Bowser Koopa, then he says "Next, I will become YOU, Bowser!". (Bowser victories only) #*Clayface draws a picture of Heihachi Mishima, then he says "Next, I will become YOU, Heihachi!". (Heihachi victories only) #*Clayface draws a picture of Liu Bei, then he says "Next, I will become YOU, Liu Bei!". (Liu Bei victories only) #*Clayface draws a picture of Veronica diAngelo, then he says "Next, I will become YOU, Veronica!". (Veronica victories only) #*Clayface draws a picture of Lava Girl, then he says "Next, I will become YOU, Lava Girl!". (Lava Girl victories only) #*Clayface draws a picture of Wen Yang, then he says "Next, I will become YOU, Wen Yang!" (Wen Yang victories only) #*Clayface draws a picture of the Robotic Operating Buddy, then he says "Next, I will become YOU, R.O.B.!". (R.O.B. victories only) #Clayface says "It was the performance... of a lifetime!" and takes a bow. On-Screen Appearance Clayface forms at his start point then says "It was the performance...". Special Quotes *No, you die for real! (When fighting Seong Mi-na) *I'll become HIM! (When fighttng Xiaoyu) *I used Xiaoyu's appearance once. Didn't work. (When fightifng Ganryu) *I liked Hugo de Vries in a play. (When fighting Alisa) *Care for me to show his face? (When fighting Shin) Trivia *Clayface was one of the first four Batman characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Confirmed alongside him were Batman, the Penguin, and the Joker. *Clayface's victory quotes in Super Smash Bros. Tourney are both Game Over quotes from Batman: Arkham City. The only exception is his victory quote to King Bowser Koopa, Heihachi Mishima, Liu Bei, Veronica diAngelo, and Lava Girl. Players can find "Next, I will become YOU, Sailor Moon!" in the Sound Player as sound file 50. *Clayface was originally going to be non-playable, until it was confirmed that he would be playable alongside fellow Batman characters Batman, the Penguin, and the Joker. *When Clayface says "I'll become HIM!" when fighting Ling Xiaoyu, he is most likely talking about Shin Kamiya. *Clayface shares his English voice actor with Thor. With his Hyper Smash activated, he shares his English voice actor with everyone. *Clayface shares his French voice actor with Cervantes and Ganryu. With his Hyper Smash activated, he shares his French voice actor with everyone. *Clayface shares his Japanese voice actor with Thanos, Handyman, and Nemesis T-Type. With his Hyper Smash activated, he shares his Japanese voice actor with everyone. *When Clayface uses his Hyper Smash, his voice, regardless of language, will sound like whoever he became. Likewise, if he wins a match with his opponent's body, he will do one of his opponent's victory poses instead of one of his own victory poses; for example, if he was Clayface-Kazuya, and did the second victory pose, he wouldn't take a bow and say "It was the performance of a lifetime!" but he would do a Flash Punch Combo like move and say "Seems you choose your allies poorly.". This makes him the DC Comics counterpart to Charade from Soul Calibur, albeit with a unique fighting style. *Clayface's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Kratos's father, Zeus. Category:Batman characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Multi-gender characters